Edric
"The most gorgeous boy she had ever set eyes on in her entire life, standing outside the school gates when the bus pulled up." - The Faerie Path Edric Chanticleer is Tania's boyfriend. Going by the name Evan Thomas in the Mortal Realm, he was once the bonded servant of Gabriel Drake. He was sent to retrieve Tania back to the Immortal Realm by posing as a student at her school and gaining her trust by becoming her boyfriend. After learning of his master's treachery, he told Tania the truth about Gabriel and swore fealty to her instead. The Faerie Path Evan is a new student in Anita's school. They meet when they are cast as Romeo and Juliet in school theatre, and eventually they begin dating. The day before Anita's birthday, they go on a boat trip that ends disastrously. Both wind up in the hospital, and while Anita wakes up the next day, Evan remains mysteriously unconscious. Later he disappears without a trace. When he meets Anita in the Faerie Realm, he explains his real name is Edric and he has been sent into the Mortal World by Gabriel Drake to bring Anita/Tania back home. Tania gets angry and does not want to see him again. With the help of Rathina, he warns Tania that Gabriel only wants to marry her to abuse her gift. Gabriel disturbs this talk and traps Edric in an amber prison. Tania finally frees him and they go to the Mortal World with him to search for the lost queen Titania. The Lost Queen Edric helps Tania to find Titania, learning she is a lawyer going by the name Lilith Mariner. During the search, some tension develops between him and Tania and they fight over whether she belongs in Faerie or the Mortal Realm. He helps protect her and her sisters when they wind up trapped in the Mortal Realm, melts black amber over a crystal sword to cut through the Sorcerer King's enchantment, and narrowly escapes with them back to Faerie. The Sorcerer King Edric accompanies Tania and her sisters to Ynis Maw, where they manage to free Oberon. However, the king is weakened from his imprisonment, and they must do battle with the Sorcerer King. Edric and Tania are separated as Edric goes to retrieve Bryn and the wild unicorns, arriving during the battle just in time to distract the Sorcerer from delivering a killing blow. The Sorcerer comes after him, but Tania is gifted her parents' combined power in order to destroy him once and for all, saving Edric's life. After the battle, Edric and Tania step back into the Mortal Realm and bring Tania's mortal parents, Clive and Mary Palmer, into the Faerie Realm. The Immortal Realm At the wedding celebration of Cordelia and Bryn, Edric asks Tania to marry him. She refuses, not realizing that love never dies in Faerie. Devastated, Edric retaliates by not coming to her defense as accusations are flung at Tania's mortal parents after the illness and death of a faerie baby. Edric is called upon by the Lord of Weir, Gabriel Drake's father, to return to Weir. He leaves despite Tania's protests, becoming Captain. When Tania and Rathina are in danger in the Mortal Realm, he uses the Dark Arts to save them. Rathina and Tania are appalled at this, and Tania pleads with him to never use this power again. The Enchanted Quest Edric tracks Tania, Rathina, and Connor without their knowledge, using the Dark Arts to do so. When they meet in Fendrey Holm, he is accompanied by Hollin, but reassures them Hollin will not be a threat. At the feast, he uses the Dark Arts to influence Tania's mind, attempting to "make her happy". This backfires, enraging Tania. He then tells her he can use his power to restore her split soul, making her either entirely mortal or entirely Faerie, and says he will remain with her regardless of her decision. She refuses to choose between her two lives, at least until after their quest is completed. Later that night, Hollin attempts to kill Tania in her sleep. Edric rushes in with the others to stop him, and in the heat of the moment uses the Dark Arts to banish Hollin to an unknown location. Despite their growing distrust of him, Tania and the others let him join their quest, provided he vows never to use the Dark Arts again. Connor later confides in Tania that Edric is "addicted" to the Dark Arts and expresses his doubt that he will follow through on his promise. Coriceil looks into Edric's soul and determines that he knows he cannot keep his promise, but that someone else will save him from himself. Sure enough, in the land of Erin, Edric breaks his vow. His use of magic attracts the attention of the Green Lady, the enchantress. She takes him captive, holding him under a spell that renders him compliant to her demands. Tania ventures to her lair alone and challenges the Green Lady, who subjects her and Edric to two trials. Tania succeeds in foiling her and frees Edric. The two manage to fulfill the prophecy and free the Deena Shee, taking their horses as reward. Meeting up with Rathina and Connor, they continue on to the coast. Connor betrays them to Lord Balor; Edric fights back, but is knocked unconscious and tied up. Tania makes it to the Divine Harper alone and has her mind wiped, leaving Edric and Rathina stranded. The Charmed Return Using his Dark Arts and aided by the Salamander, Edric manages to transport himself and Rathina to the mortal world, landing in Jade's garden. They form a plan to use Edric's power to reunite Anita/Tania with all her past lives. On the final life, that of the original Princess Tania, Anita accidentally breaks contact with Edric, who disappears, leaving her trapped in another time. The past Tania and the current Tania travel to the approximate location of the Palmer's house, and Edric drags them back into the present. With the combined power of all her past lives, Tania transports everyone back to Faerie, where she confronts King Lear. Lear proves too powerful for her, and Edric steps in to help. With Lear apparently defeated, Edric agrees to travel to Weir as an emissary, hoping to convince Lord Aldritch to back down. Once he arrives at the magical barrier Aldritch erected around his land, Lear's illusion wears off, and Edric realizes Lear is manipulating everyone into thinking he was defeated. Edric successfully convinces Aldritch to help, draws power from the stone, and with the armies of Weir rides to save Tania. He arrives too late; Lear uses Tania's powers against her will to open the ways between the worlds, and he begins attacking the Mortal Realm. Edric tries to stop Lear with his powers, but is defeated and killed. Tania uses the remaining power from her past lives to revive him. Then Edric, Tania, her sisters, and Jade ride into the fray, and Tania kills Lear. They close the ways between the worlds and return to Faerie. Oberon goes to the Divine Harper, and Edric proposes to Tania again; this time she accepts.Category:Charakters Category:Faeries